Untold tails
by TheTureDireWolf
Summary: Not many people know about the truth of this world. There are is another race other the human once much older and more deadly. They are called Nazgouls. Like humans but with some differences like having both human and wolf forms that they can change at will and more. so when Kate and Humphrey find this out their world is flip upside down
1. The beginning

**Welcome to one of my new stories. Now I'm not one to be uploading very often and I'm sorry for that but I will try and work on this. As well as I'm shitty at grammar and spelling just who I am. But if you guys see anything that seems out of place please let me know and I will try and fix it as soon as possible. Also, I like to add some mystery to my stories so if a character is a little off who knows maybe there is more then meets the eye. Anywho nobody really reads these things anyway on with the story**

In the Beginning

Rain could be heard through the walls of the house. It's pitter-patter almost rhythmic. Sitting in a chair was an old wolf-like creature with the ends of his gray fur now almost white. Leaning against the chair was a staff on the staff, there was a carving depicting of a tree wilting. Behind this wolf, there was a fireplace teeming with life. giving the room a soft glow. On the western wall, there was a goliath sized window with stained glass depicting a mountain with the sun rising behind it. Bookshelves line the other three walls there was probably hundreds if not thousands of books and even more pages.

Sitting in front of this old wolf was a dozen of small wolf pups vibrating violently if terrified by something. A flash of light came through the window three seconds passed then suddenly a loud crashing sound could be heard throughout the whole house. This startled all twelve pups making them jump in their spots but only a chuckle came out of the old wolf's mouth. A smile grew on the old wolfs face and with a voice so smooth and gentle he told them "it's alright young ones you are safe here." This did not seem to clam the pups down even by a little bit. So, the old wolf asked "do any of you wish to hear a story?" and with that like magic, all the pups stopped vibrating. All their little eyes wide and open looking at the old wolf. He said "that better." "so where would you like me to start?"

In almost perfect unison the pups said: "From the beginning Teacher!"

"From the very beginning?"

"YES!"

"very well, In the beginning, the earth was formless and shapeless there was no sound it was quiet. This quietness was interrupted by a sound like a loud clap and the first five Nazguls were born. The first of the five was Grant. A loud voice rang throughout the whole earth saying 'My child I tell you to do one thing and that is to protect and create this earth make rocks that can touch the havens and the core'. Grant did just that he created mountains so high that even the stars could touch them and valleys so low that the core could be seen. No matter how hard Grant try he could never do more than just move rocks he never could make more life. Then the second of the five came his name was Kiat. Just like Grant, a voice rang throughout the whole earth saying 'My child I tell you to do one thing and that is to protect and bring water from the heavens and make the sky cry." Just then after the old wolf known as Teacher finished his sentence another loud crash rang out. He smiled and said "that is the sky crying. It also called thunder. Kiat did just that the heaves gave their water and stone turned into dirt. Then the third of the five came his name was Al. like the two before a loud voice rang out through the whole earth saying 'My child I tell you to do one thing and that is to create and protect plants and insects. Al did as he was told he create trees and bugs but could never make anything bigger than an insect and the plants never lasted long for something was missing. Then some odd happened unlike the three before the final two came. Their names were Dean and Shadow. Like the three before them, a voice rang out throughout the whole earth saying 'My children I tell to do one thing each I the first is to watch and give light throughout the whole world to tell the animals when to get up. the second is to watch where light is not and to tell the animals when to sleep.' After all, other creatures were made but two of these creatures unlike the other. The first was like the Nazgouls but walk on four legs and were called Wolves. The second was an animal that walks on two legs like the Nazgouls but did not have fur and was far more violent then the others they were called Humans. For many years' peace ruled over the whole earth and the Nazgouls keep it that way but that was until the First War.

 **Thanks for reading sorry for it being so short I will try and make the next one longer and also the first couple of chapters are not going to have any character from Alpha and Omega so just hold on. This is Dire Wolf Signing off**


	2. The Start of The First War

The start of First War

 **Please Keep in mind that Teacher is still telling this story.**

The sun rises on a new day. The sound of birds singing could be heard throughout the whole forest which starches throughout most of the land. To the north, in the far distance, the site of mountains could be seen. To the south nothing but open land. While to the east and west there was more forest. In the center of it all was four wolves sitting around a cut tree stump. The first was Grant he was the biggest out of them he stood 6 feet 5 inches with a brown fur mix with a little white with his underbelly, brown eyes and fairly muscular. The second was Al he was the smallest out of them he stood 5 feet 3 inches with a gray fur mix with lighter shades of grey, mix in between, green eyes and looked malnourished and skinny. The third was Kiat he was not as small as Al but not as big as Grant. Kiat stood at 6 feet tall. he also had gray fur but much darker like rain clouds in the summer months. His eyes were a gray, and he was in between both Grant and Al in weight and body shape. Finally, the forth was Shadow he too was like Kiat in high but slightly taller he stood 6 feet 1 inch. His fur a dark jet black with darker forms of gray, mix in. unlike the rest, he had two different colored eyes. his left eye was a dark gray while the other a blood red color. He was fairly muscular as well.

With both, his elbow firmly on the stump and his hands in front of his face Grant complained "These Humans are starting to get out of hand. They are yelling at each other about land. What about you guys?"

Another voice piped in "yah well they did kill an innocent little worker ant for no reason" Al informed the rest of them while poking at the ant with his fingers

Kiat said "well they are not messing with the weather yet so I'm fine"

Finally, Shadow groaned and said, "well they avoid me at night so no problems here and can I get into the den and sleep?"

"yes, and get your twin Dean will you I need to see how he is holding up," asked Grant

"will do" and with that Shadow got up and left to go find Dean.

After a while of looking the half-asleep Shadow found Dean in a meadow sitting and looked like he was in a deep thought. Dean was the second biggest out of the five he was 6 feet 4 inches. His fur was a snow white with a mixer of light grays. His eyes were a light baby blue. He had light muscles nothing like Shadow or Grant.

"Finally found you." Shadow informed

"… oh, sorry you were looking for me?"

"Yeah, I was. Grant is looking for you."

"Thanks. Um hey did you know humans do this weird thing with both male and female. Where the male in on top of the female for some reason. Do you know why?

"no... human were, made to be weird in total." after that Shadow went to go to sleep in the den and Dean went to go talk with Grant.

Next Day

After a day went by the five brothers were gathered and talking about how they were going to fix the human problem wanting more land. When A thunderous voice rang out

"My children… I have a task for you. Travel to the mountains afar. look for what does not belong"

"Yes Creator" as all five said in unison. With that, they all prepared to walk for five days.

In the first day, nothing of instructing happened only Shadow wanting to walk at night instead for the day but was out ruled by the other four. The second day round around and again nothing happened only running into a herd of deer. The third day there was nothing. The fourth day came as the brothers were walking Grant was in the front leading the rest while Dean was in the back keeping their rear clear. When a chill went down all their spines but, there was nothing no sound of animals or wind it was dead silent. The five brothers looked at each other seeing if they knew what was going on.

"we need to press on," Grant informed. With that, they keep moving. Dean felt something he never felt before. He was confused at first but he remembered what Kait told him, that humans have fear of things. now knowing how humans feel fear. Dean glances back to see if anything is following them. not seeing anything at first but at seconds glance he sees something. It was a dark, black finger. It was leaning around a tree there was, no facial features. There was nothing it only looks like somethings shadow. As quickly as it came it diapered into thin air.

The fifth day came and Dean always caught grimaces of the unknown creature. It was always just on the horizon but, no matter how hard Dean tried he could never get the other to see it. This creature was following and watching them. They finally reach their designation the mountain range. Now the only thing to look for this the thing that does not belong.

"what are we looking for" Al asked

"I don't know but, whatever it is we will know… wait … what?" Grant said

"what is it?" asked Shadow

"That mountain should not be there." Grant pointed with his finger at a mountain with three pecks. This mountain was unnaturally perfect.

"I'm guessing that is where we are going" Kait joked

"yeah but, I did not make that mountain that is what scares me" Grant informed

The Five brothers started to climb this mountain. Halfway from the top, they found a cave to spend the night. Once in the mouth of the cave, they see a light glow from something like a fire. Dean started to press on deeper into the cave. The cave grew smaller and smaller until they were on their hands and knees crawling through the cave to this unknown light source. That the end of the cave, it opened up again into a Goliath-size chamber. With rocky pillars rising up but, they seemed to just keep going up to no end. In the middle of the room, there was a perfect circular pit with a strange magma. This magma was blue but changing gray at the same time. The five brothers moved to take a closer look at the magma like they were in a trance.

"Hehe… be careful you don't want to fall in." An unknown voice told them. With that, all five turned around on their heels to see who said that. They saw another Nazgul besides them he was around 6 feet. He had a tattered cloak and what seemed like destroyed armor around the body under nether his cloak. His right arm was metal and his left hand was metal as well not part of the armor. Along with that his right leg seemed to be metal and his left ear as well. He had a scar running down one of his eyes both and both eyes were different colors of blue.

"who by the creator's name. Are you." Grant told aggressively

"hehe hehe… well, do you want me to answer that question Grant?"

"what?... How do you know my name!"

"hm, easy Grant I know all your name. we have you Grant, Kait, Al, Shadow, and Dean. As for my name you can call me Keeper." With that, he gave a small bow leaving all five jaws dropped.

 **That is it, for now, DireWolf signing off**


End file.
